That Night: Chapter One
by AN3264
Summary: Amber is a Sophomore she is fearless, Or so she thought. The first couple of chapters will be mostly getting to know the characters. Every couple paragraphs changes the point of view. So you get to see into the eyes of all the main characters :) Hope you guys will like it and don't forget to review :)


Two weeks ago I would have told you I was fearless. That I wasn't scared of anything, not spiders, snakes, heights, falling, and even death. But two weeks ago my life didn't flash right before my eyes.

Amber

"Amber get up!" my sister Rose yelled down the hallway. I slowly pulled myself out of my bed and put jeans, a KISS t-shirt and my combat boots on. I grabbed a donut from the counter and my leather jacket and my keys from their hooks. I walked out to my car and found my sister waiting for me. "I'm going to be late to my first day of high school hurry up!" She yelled at me as i started the car and backed out of the driveway. As we turned the corner to our school I saw my ex-boyfriend picking on a freshman. I pulled up next to him and said "Jacob back off the freshy and get in the back." He pushed the freshman to the ground and got in my car. "Was that necessary to push him?" Rose asked him as he sat next to her. "Was it necessary for you to look like a five year old on your first day? Where did you get that dress, Your little sisters closet?" Jacob said as he poked at the big bow on her white polka dot dress. "No I got it from my mom, and Amber said it looked good on me." "And it does look good on you, but I told you not to wear it on your first day" I said rolling my eyes as I pulled into the schools parking lot.

"Welcome to Jefferson High School the dullest place in Minnesota." Jacob told Rose as we walked through the front doors. Jacob tried to put his arm around Rose but got pushed away. "And your first high school guy encounter, congrats" I said pushing myself in between them. Jacob rolled his eyes and walked away. "Well, do you know where your classes are?" I asked rose as she pulled out her class list from her bag. "Ya mostly, which ways E wing?" "Go pasted the auditorium, and take a right at the gym then up the stairs." I told her, she had this confused look on her face so I pointed to the gym. "Oh ok, thanks sis meet you by the car after school have a great day!" Rose said as she walked away towards the gym. This is my sophomore year and i'm just standing in the middle of the hallway thinking to myself. I turn around and run into the one the only Zachary Johns. I dropped my books and when I went down to pick them up he had already picked them up for me. "Thanks. Sorry I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going" "It's cool, Hey do you have bio with Miss. Gordon 1st period?" "Ya why?" "Good I thought i wasn't going to know anyone there see you later." Zac said as he turned and walked away. What just happened, did one of the most popular guys in my grade just talk to me?

I walk into 1st period and sit in the way back, then I look up and Zac walks in and comes over to me. "Can I sit there?" he asks pointing to the chair next to me. "Sure" I say moving my bag out of the way. In the middle of Miss. Gordon's first day back speech, Zac passes me a note with his number on it and it says call me. I slip the note in my bag and nod at him. He winks and pretends to be taking notes while just drawing something. As the bell rings I grab my bag and start to walk out the door when Zac tells me to wait up. He asks if could walk me to my next class and I say "sure but it's way in D wing." "That's fine I have to go to gym anyway." "Wait what class?" "Dance…" Zac said awkwardly "I know what you're thinking why would I take a dance class….. Well I love dance…. Ya… It's out….." Zac explained blushing. "Oh my god me too…" I said a little too happily.

We walk to dance and there is the one person in the world I did not want to be there, Jacob. Oh my god….. I'm going to kill him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I angrily ask Jacob as I walk over to him. "What? Me? Oh i'm just here to show you my sexy dance moves while I annoy the hell out of you. " Jacob says spinning in a circle looking like a dumbass. "Is there a problem here Amber?" Zac says coming over to me. "Since when are you hanging out with the preps Amber?" Jacob says completely ignoring the fact that Zac is here. "There's no problem here, I was just telling Jacob to leave me alone" I say as I smile at Zac and walk away leaving Jacob there with a confused look on his face.

Jacob

Since when does Amber hang out with that dick, He is just going to hurt her. Why did I have to lose her? Why was I so stupid? To not see what I had… I still can't believe she still talks me. I wish I could make her smile like that again. Why did I let her friend kiss me? In front of her… God i'm going to regret that night forever. "Jacob?" A red-head sexy little thing came up to me and hugged me. And thats when I remembered that smell. "Jaden? Jaden Grover? Is that really you?" She looked up at me with those same blue eyes I remembered. "Yup. It's me. All new and grown up." She giggled at me while I looked her up and down multiple times. "You've changed a lot. So I guess Chicago did change you?" "If you keep looking at me like a piece of meat I might just have to take you home with me." She winked. "And yes it changed me a lot." Then she turned around and walked toward the teacher. I couldn't help but watch that perfect ass walk away. God I missed her, But she wasn't that hot. Damn I'm going to need a cold shower. Mr. Johns the dance teacher told us to all sit in front of him. "Today you're going to show me what you got. Here at Jefferson High the arts are one of the most important thing to us. So i'm going to turn on a song and everyone will dance to it. Feel the music go through you and then dance". He turned around and pushed play on the cd player. Then everyone smiled when Ice Ice Baby came on. No one was dancing so me being me I went in the middle and started dancing. And soon everyone was dancing, and we weren't so bad. But the whole time I was staring at Jaden.

Jaden

Damn I swear Jacob was staring at me the whole time while I was dancing. But it doesn't matter cause I was staring at his dance moves. And every now and then I would get closer and he would slide his hand across my ass. "Theres the bell class see you tomorrow." Mr. Johns boomed across the gym. I saw Jacob ahead of me and I walked up and slapped his ass then kept walking. "Hey, you can't tease me like that than run away." Jacob said smiling at me. "Of course I can when you can't help but look at my ass as I run away". I said gigging. He pushed me against the wall. "Jaden, I won't take no for an answer you're going to come with me to the diner after school". He said then let me go and walked away smiling. I walked to my third period class thinking did I just get asked out already on the first day of school? I was going to go on a date with the guy i've liked since sixth grade. I know I changed a lot, I dyed my blonde hair bright red and cut it. Started wearing tighter pants and shirts and put on darker makeup. But I guess my personality did change a lot, and I also think my boobs got bigger. "Hey stranger" A sexy black haired blue eyed guy said as he gave me a hug. "Caleb? Caleb James? Is that really you?" Caleb looked down and said "Yes, it's me Jaden." He hugged me again. "I have to go but i'll text you tonight" He said and ran off. My best friend I haven't seen in four years is hot? God this year is going to be different.


End file.
